Unexpected
by KimFamily9394
Summary: "Tak kusangka kau juga suka main ke tempat seperti ini, Seokjin Saem," ucap Jimin tepat pada telinga Seokjin. Seokjin menyeringai, tangannya ia ulurkan untuk mengelus pelan surai orange milik Jimin. "Aku lebih tidak menyangka ternyata ini pekerjaan malam mu," BTS FF. JINMIN. HARD LEMON. DLDR.
**Title : Unexpected**

 **Rated : M**

 **Cast/Pairing : BTS member/JinMin (Seokjin X Jimin)**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast buka milik kami (maunya sih milik kami ._.) Tapi cerita gaje ini milik kami.**

 **Warning : Boys love, NC, LEMON, Dirty talk, sex toys (?)**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Suara detuman musik menunjukkan dimana pemuda berbahu lebar ini berada. Kim Seokjin, seorang guru di sekolah elit yang terkenal akan disiplinnya pun sering mengunjungi tempat seperti ini, gay club. Ya, guru yang tampak sempurna itu ternyata seorang gay, bukannya memang tidak ada manusia yang sempurna?

Matanya menatap sekeliling, orang-orang menikmati musik, ada yang minum, dan ada juga yang sibuk dengan urusan selangkangan mereka. Seokjin bukan orang yang sembarangan menyambar, ia hanya suka minum disini dan menikmati penampilan-penampilan erotis dari club ini.

Tiba-tiba saja musik berhenti, membuat sebagian orang menghentikan aktivitas mereka, termasuk Seokjin. Mereka menatap panggung yang disoroti oleh lampu. Disana telah ada sebuah tiang, Seokjin tahu betul apa yang akan ditunjukkan kali ini.

"Hello guys, kalian yang berada disini beruntung sekali, malam ini kita kedatangan tamu spesial, sebentar lagi ia akan menampilkan penampilan yang pasti akan membuat kalian menginginkannya, dan juga hari ini ia bersedia melayani seorang yang beruntung diantara kalian, baiklah ayo kita sambut, ChimChim!"

Seokjin fokus menatap panggung didepan itu ketika seorang pemuda manis mengenakan kemeja putih bersih transparan panjang, menutupi setengah paha mulus miliknya dan juga underwear minim yang hanya menutupi bagian intimnya. Kemeja yang transparan itu menampakkan dengan jelas kedua nipple pink miliknya berjalan keluar dengan gaya menggodanya, membuat orang-orang disana bersorak dan bersiul genit untuknya. Sempurna, badan itu memang menggoda.

Ketika melihat wajah si pemilik badan sexy itu, Seokjin tampak sedikit terkejut, tetapi ekspresi terkejut itu tergantikan dengan senyum miring miliknya. Badan sexy dan wajah imut plus menggoda itu, dia mengenalnya, Park Jimin.

Musik yang pelan tetapi terkesan sexy dan sesual pun diputar, pemuda di panggung itu, Jimin, mulai meliukkan badan lenturnya mengikuti musik. Sesekali ia mencondongkan badannya kedepan, membuat nipple pinknya bergesekan dengan tiang.

Ia mengelus badannya sendiri dengan gerakan pelan, menunjukkan ekspresi bahwa ia sangat menikmatinya. Tangannya telah sampai pada nipplenya, ia mengelus lalu mencubit pelan nipplenya, membuatnya menegang. Sorakan memenuhi ruangan dengan aksi Jimin, Jimin menunjukkan ekspresi puas. Jimin mengedipkan mata dan menggigit bibirnya, lalu dengan lincah ia naik ke tiang yang telah disediakan.

Badannya meluncur bebas dengan gerakan gemulai dan sensual, sesaat setelah ia kembali menapakkan kakinya ke lantai, dia mengangkat sedikit kemeja panjangnya, menunjukkan paha mulus dan bagian pribadinya yang masih tertutup. Jin menfokuskan pandangannya pada milik Jimin, seperti dugaannya selama ini, milik Jimin memang menggemaskan dan juga menggairahkan. Tampak noda kecil yang tercetak pada penutup bagian intimnya. Ya, Jimin mulai terangsang dengan aksi yang dilakukannya.

Pandangannya mulai sayu, ia menggesekkan miliknya ke tiang lalu melakukan kontak mata dengan beberapa orang disana. Terdengar umpatan dari beberapa orang disana, kesal karena tiang itu lebih beruntung dari mereka, ada juga yang sudah mulai menservice milik mereka sendiri.

Seokjin masih tenang ditempatnya meskipun miliknya pun sudah ikut bersemangat seperti dirinya. Ia menunggu saat yang tepat, ia akan menggagahi Jimin malam ini, ia sudah bertekad. Tanpa sengaja Jimin membuat kontak mata dengan Seokjin. Seperti reaksi Seokjin sebelumnya, Jimin terkejut sebentar lalu menunjukkan senyuman menggodanya.

Gerakannya semakin intens, tangannya mulai mengelus miliknya, ia memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibirnya. Semakin lama gerakan tangannya semakin cepat menggoda miliknya sendiri yang masih tertutupi kain minim, pandangan sayu ia lemparkan kepada Seokjin, sedangkan Seokjin masih mengamatinya. Jimin menjadi semakin terangsang, ia membayangkan bahwa Seokjin lah yang sedang memanjakannya.

"Ahn.. hh" desahan pelan meluncur halus dari mulutnya, fantasinya akan Seokjin semakin liar, membuat penampilannya yang seharusnya menampilkan tariannya untuk membuat orang-orang menginginkan dirinya menjadi acara fantasi liar seksnya bersama Seokjin. Tetapi aksinya itu juga membuat orang-orang menginginkannya.

"Hahh ahhhhh" desahan itu menutupi penampilannya, ia telah mencapai puncaknya. Badannya terkulai lemas pada lantai panggung. Sebagai penutupan terakhir, ia memberi tatapan mengundang kepada Seokjin yang dibalas seringaian oleh Seokjin. Perlahan lampu mulai meredup, Jimin kembali ke belakang panggung disusul MC yang kembali keluar.

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian menikmatinya?" sorakan keras memenuhi ruangan.

"Orang yang beruntung itu akan diumumkan sebentar lagi, jadi jangan kemana-mana, manatahu kau lah orang beruntung itu," Seokjin menyeringai, ia yakin sebentar lagi ia akan dipanggil ke belakang panggung, bertemu Jimin lalu menggagahinya.

-ooOOoo-

Jimin terkulai lemas di sofa salah satu kamar VIP yang disediakan untuknya. Ia memejamkan matanya, masih merasakan sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang diraihnya tadi. Baru pertama kali ia merasa puas saat melakukan self service. Ia kembali teringat pada Seokjin, ya orang itu yang memberinya kenikmatan seperti ini. Seokjin yang menatapnya intens, seakan-akan menelanjanginya, membuatnya benar-benar horny. Ia tidak mau hanya sekedar fantasi, ia ingin seks yang sesungguhnya dengan Seokjin.

"Aku ingin yang menjadi orang beruntung malam ini adalah, lelaki blonde yang duduk di meja bar paling ujung, ia memiliki mata yang besar, bibir yang tebal dan bahu yang lebar," ia memerintahkan pada MC yang sekaligus merupakan managernya, pengatur jadwalnya. Jimin tersenyum puas, ia pasti akan sangat puas malam ini.

Tak lama kemudian, si manager kembali bersama lelaki yang dimaksud oleh Jimin, Seokjin. Jimin memamerkan kembali senyuman menggodanya pada Seokjin.

"Biarkan kami berdua," ujar Jimin yang langsung dipatuhi oleh sang manager. Jimin berjalan dengan pelan, sensual, ke arah Seokjin yang masih berada di ambang pintu. Ia menutup pintu lalu menguncinya, tinggal lah ia bersama Seokjin di kamar mewah dengan suasana romantis plus sensual itu.

Tangan lembutnya menggapai pergelangan tangan Seokjin, lalu membawanya mendekati kasur. Dengan perlahan ia merebahkan tubuh Seokjin ke kasur. Kini posisinya sedang berada diatas Seokjin, masih dengan senyuman yang menggoda. Ia mengelus dada bidang Seokjin yang masih terbalut oleh kemeja soft pink dengan gerakan yang lamat-lamat.

"Tak kusangka kau juga suka main ke tempat seperti ini, Seokjin Saem," ucap Jimin tepat pada telinga Seokjin. Seokjin menyeringai, tangannya ia ulurkan untuk mengelus pelan surai orange milik Jimin.

"Aku lebih tidak menyangka ternyata ini pekerjaan malam mu," Seokjin berucap dengan suaranya yang mulai berat lalu menjambak pelan rambut Jimin, membuatnya mendongak. Jimin kembali dengan seringaiannya.

"Ya, beginilah aku, aku suka diperhatikan banyak orang," Jimin melepaskan rambutnya dari genggaman Seokjin lalu mendudukkan dirinya ke perut Seokjin. Ia mencondongkan badannya ke depan sehingga wajahnya berdekatan dengan Seokjin dan dengan lembut mengecup bibir tebal milik Seokjin.

"Diperhatikan dalam keadaan hampir naked?" Seokjin mengelus punggung Jimin lalu beralih ke perutnya. Jimin mengangguk membenarkan.

"Itu lebih menyenangkan dan menggairahkan, bukankah begitu Seokjin Saem? Bahkan milikmu saja meloncat-loncat semangat dibawah sana," Jimin sengaja menggesekkan lututnya pada penis Seokjin yang masih tertutup rapat tetapi sudah membentuk tenda besar.

"Kau benar-benar nakal, berpakaian minim seperti ini lalu terangsang ketika orang-orang melihatmu dengan pandangan lapar dan mendambamu bahkan sampai orgasm, anak nakal sepertimu harus dihukum," tangan Seokjin mulai turun kebawah, menggoda penis Jimin yang sudah kembali menegang dan basah akan cairannya tadi.

"Shh.. hukum aku Saem, hukum anak nakal ini dengan penis besarmu sampai aku tak dapat berdiri dengan baik," desahan dan kata-kata kotor Jimin lolos dengan lancar, dia sudah tidak sabar.

"Tentu saja aku akan menghukum mu, anak nakal,"

-ooOOoo-

Pakaian mereka sudah terlepas sejak beberapa saat yang lalu, mereka bergulat panas pada kasur kingsize yang tersedia di kamar itu.

Tangan besar Seokjin sibuk memanjakan milik Jimin sedangkan tangan yang satunya ia sodorkan kepada Jimin yang dengan senang hati diterima oleh Jimin lalu memasukkan 3 jari Seokjin kedalam mulutnya, mengoralnya dengan telaten dengan getaran-getaran halus akibat desahannya. Penis Seokjin yang menegang pun digesekkan ke opening Jimin, membuatnya mendesah menahan nikmat.

Seokjin mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari hal yang dapat mempermainkan Jimin. Matanya menangkap sebuah dildo berbentuk ekor kucing beserta dengan bando telinga kucing, Jimin yang menyadari tatapan Seokjin terfokus pada benda itu pun menghentikan oralnya pada jari Seokjin dan juga pergerakan tangan Seokjin yang masih memanjakan miliknya.

Ia mengerling nakal pada Seokjin lalu mengambil barang-barang yang tadi sempat mencuri perhatian Seokjin. Jimin menggunakan bandonya lalu memegang dildo tadi dan menatap Seokjin dengan pandangan penuh nafsu.

"Kau mau melihatku memakai ini hm?" Jimin mendekat lalu meraih jari Seokjin yang di oralnya tadi dan mengarahkan ketiga jari itu tepat pada holenya. Seokjin yang mengerti pun memasukkan satu persatu jari panjangnya ke hole berkedut Jimin. Sedangkan Jimin sibuk mengoral penis palsu itu agar dapat masuk dengan sempurna pada lubangnya nanti.

"Aghh hh" Jimin menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun, menikmati jari Seokjin yang memanja lubangnya. 'Ini baru jarinya, belum penisnya, tetapi sudah senikmat ini,' ucap Jimin dalam hati. Seokjin kembali menyeringai melihat aksi Jimin, anak ini benar-benar nakal dan binal.

"Kau benar-benar sempit sayang~" Seokjin berbisik pelan pada telinga Jimin, mengulum telinga sensitifnya. Tangannya yang lain masih sibuk memanja milik Jimin.

"Mhh nghh.." Jimin tidak membalas perkataan Seokjin karena tenggelam dalam kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Seokjin. Badannya bergerak naik turun, membuat jari-jari panjang Seokjin menggaruk holenya yang sudah gatal itu dengan mulut yang mengulum dildo itu dengan semangat.

Precum Jimin mulai keluar kembali, Seokjin mengusap cairan itu lalu meratakannya pada penis Jimin. Setelah beberapa menit, Seokjin mengeluarkan jari-jarinya, membuat Jimin yang awalnya memejamkan mata nikmat menatapnya dengan pandangan protes.

Seokjin menarik keluar dildo yang sedang dikulum Jimin lalu menyuruh Jimin menungging layaknya kucing. Jimin yang mengerti pun segera memposisikan dirinya dengan kaki yang melebar, menampakkan hole merah berkedut miliknya.

"Lubang ini sangat lapar ya?" Jari Seokjin mengelus dan mempermainkan holenya, menuai desahan halus dari Jimin.

"Anak nakal," PLAK, suara tamparan itu terdengar keras, pantat montok Jimin dihiasi bekas kemerahan akibat tamparan Seokjin tadi. Tetapi bukannya merasa kesakitan, Jimin malah merasa semakin bersemangat dan bergairah karena setelah mendapat tamparan, Seokjin mengelus pelan pantatnya.

"A-aku anak yang nakal, spank me more Saem," PLAK PLAK PLAK

Suara tamparan itu terdengar bertubi-tubi, kini pantat Jimin benar-benar merah.

"Kau harus dihukum lebih, jadilah kucing yang patuh," tanpa pemanasan apapun lagi, Seokjin memasukkan dildo ekor kucing itu ke hole milik Jimin.

"Nyanhh ahh hahh," Jimin mendesah layaknya seekor kucing ketika ekor kucing itu masuk ke holenya. Setelah masuk sepenuhnya, Seokjin mendekat pada wajah Jimin lalu memangut dengan ganas bibir memerah Jimin yang sedari tadi digigitnya. Tangannya memanja kedua tonjolan Jimin dan juga penis menegang Jimin yang tidak berhenti mengeluarkan precum nya.

Merasa Jimin mulai sulit dengan pernapasannya, Seokjin melepaskan pangutan bibir mereka lalu berpindah ke sandaran kasur, bersandar disana dengan posisi kaki yang direnggangkan sedikit, memberi ruang untuk Jimin.

Jimin merangkak mendekati Seokjin, mendekati penis Seokjin lebih tepatnya. Ia menatap Seokjin dengan pandangan memelas dan juga sayu, seakan-akan meminta persetujuan untuk bermain dengan milik Seokjin. Elusan pada rambutnya diartikan tanda setuju.

Jimin menggesek pipinya pada penis ereksi Seokjin sambil menatap Seokjin dengan mata kucingnya, menggoda Seokjin. Jimin layaknya seekor kucing yang meminta dielus oleh majikannya, dengan senang hati Seokjin mengelus surai Jimin.

"Nyann~" setelah mengeluarkan suara kucingnya, Jimin mengoral milik Seokjin tanpa menggunakan tangannya. Keluar, masuk, kulum, jilat, itu yang Jimin lakukan pada milik Seokjin, sesekali diikuti oleh getaran dari mulut Jimin.

Precum Jimin keluar semakin deras, ia terangsang, benda besar milik Seokjin sedang berada dimulutnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, kembali berfantasi jika benda inilah yang mengisi holenya, menusuk dengan keras, kasar dan dalam.

"Mhh.. nhh.. hhh~!" Jimin kembali orgasm akibat dari fantasi liarnya. Seokjin tersenyum miring lalu menusukkan penisnya ke mulut Jimin dengan tidak sabaran, menyebabkan kepala penisnya meraih pangkal tenggorokan Jimin sampai Jimin mengeluarkan air matanya karena tersedak.

"Kau sudah tidak sabaran eh? Kembali datang tanpa disentuh, kau benar-benar ingin benda ini menjelajahi holemu?" Seokjin kembali menepuk pantat Jimin dan mengeluar masukkan dildo yang masih bersarang di hole Jimin sampai dildo itu mencapai prostatnya. Air mata Jimin semakin deras karena tidak dapat menahan kenikmatan yang sedang menderanya.

Seokjin merasa ia akan keluar, tetapi ia ingin mengeluarkannya didalam Jimin, ia akan memenuhi Jimin dengan spermanya. Seokjin menarik keluar penisnya yang masih dioral Jimin, membuat Jimin merasa kehilangan benda besar dan panas itu.

Ia membalikkan badan Jimin sehingga pantat Jimin yang menghadapnya dengan Jimin yang masih dalam posisi merangkak. Seokjin mengangkat sedikit pantat Jimin lalu mulai memposisikan penisnya didepan hole Jimin yang masih dipenuhi oleh dildo ekor kucing itu.

JLEB!

Seokjin memasukkannya dalam sekali hentakkan, membuat Jimin menggigit bibirnya sampai robek, menahan perih di holenya.

"Ashh kau begitu sempit.." Seokjin tahu Jimin sedang menahan rasa sakit, jadilah Seokjin mendiamkan penisnya lalu mengocok penis Jimin, memberi sedikit kenikmatan untuk Jimin. Tangannya yang satu memainkan tonjolan dada Jimin.

"Nhh.. nyahh.." Jimin mendesah lirih, kembali merasakan kenikmatan. Pantatnya ia maju mundurkan, menandakan ia sudah siap digagahi oleh Seokjin.

"Maaf, aku tidak akan pelan Chim.." Seokjin berbisik dengan suara beratnya, menandakan nafsunya sudah berada di ubun-ubun. Seokjin menghentak hole Jimin, masih dengan dildo yang bersarang di holenya.

"Ahhh nyanhhh hahhh" Jimin mendesah keras ketika Seokjin menemukan titik sensitifnya didalam sana.

"Ahh disana hm?" Seokjin menumbuk titik itu berkali-kali dengan hentakan yang keras, membuat Jimin datang lagi tanpa aba-aba.

"Apa senikmat itu Chim? Hahh kau.. ketat.." Seokjin mengeluarkan dildo yang sebelumnya masuk bersama dirinya lalu merubah posisi Jimin menjadi tertidur telentang dengan Seokjin yang menindihnya tanpa melepas kontak mereka.

Seokjin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jimin, dengan sigap Jimin mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Seokjin lalu memangut bibir tebal itu kedalam ciuman panas. Genjotan Seokjin dibawah sana juga semakin bersemangat, cepat, kuat, dan dalam. Badan Jimin menegang, menyebabkan holenya juga semakin menjepit penis milik Seokjin.

"Ashh hh nghh nyahh~!" desahan manja Jimin menandakan mereka telah selesai, keduanya mendapat kenikmatan sampai pandangan mereka memutih. Jimin kembali datang untuk yang kesekian kalinya, cairannya mengotori perutnya dan juga perut Seokjin, Seokjin menyemburkan cairannya hangatnya ke hole Jimin.

"Hhh ahh hh," Jimin menutup matanya dan mengatur napasnya yang memburu, begitu juga Seokjin, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Jimin, mengecup leher yang dilapisi keringat itu. Sebagai sentuhan terakhir, ia meninggalkan tanda kemerahan pada leher Jimin.

Seokjin beralih menatap Jimin lalu mengelus pelan bibir Jimin yang robek akibat digigit terlalu keras tadi. Jimin membuka matanya lalu menatap Seokjin yang sedang menatapnya juga. Dengan senyum lembut, ia meraih tangan Seokjin yang masih mengelus bibirnya.

"Apakah sakit?" Jimin menggeleng lalu mengerling nakal.

"Tidak sakit, tetapi nikmat," ia memasukkan jari-jari Seokjin yang sebelumnya mengelus bibirnya. Seokjin menampakkan seringai mesumnya lagi.

"Bersiap-siaplah sayang," Seokjin kembali memanggut bibir Jimin, kali ini dengan lembut. Mereka melanjutkan kegiatan mereka sampai keduanya benar-benar puas.

-ooOOoo-

Seokjin terbangun ketika dirasanya cahaya matahari menerobos masuk kedalam kamar yang sedang ditempatinya. Ia masih naked, hanya selembar selimut saja yang menutupi bagian intimnya. Ia mengacak rambutnya gusar, ia masih mengantuk, mereka baru berhenti jam 5 pagi tadi.

Seokjin teringat akan kegiatannya bersama Jimin, sedikit bingung dimana keberadaan makhluk mungil itu. Kemarin dia ingat Jimin masih tidur bersamanya, tetapi sekarang ia tidak ada ditempatnya.

Seokjin mengedarkan pandangannya, berharap mendapatkan clue dimana Jimin sekarang. Tetapi nihil, tidak ada yang dapat ia temukan kecuali secarik kertas yang berada di meja nakas sebelah tempat tidur. Seokjin mengambil kertas itu lalu membaca isinya.

'Besok, di kamar mandi sekolah lantai 3 –ChimChim-'

 **-FIN-**

#lapkeringat(?) Kami kembali dengan FF smut edisi keras (?) Baru pertama kali buat FF yang separah ini NC nya jadi maklum ya kalau kurang nghh (?) Gantung? Sengaja :v ya memang terkesan pwp tapi tak apa lah lagi kepingin ngetik FF lemun #plak Sisanya kami serahkan kepada reader, terserah kalian ingin membayangkan apa yang terjadi di kamar mandi sekolah whahaha #apaan. Untuk sequel, tidak janji, masih banyak FF yang belum selesai, Kim Family dan déjà vu, keduanya masih dalam tahap pembuatan, jadi MUNGKIN dalam waktu dekat akan dipublish lanjutannya, tolong sabar menunggu ya ceman-ceman #sungkem  
Terima kasih kepada semuanya yang telah membaca, review, fav dan follow FF dari kita, kalian da best (?)

 **Last, mind to review?**


End file.
